


Deals With the Devil

by vampyreranger



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Wesley will do whatever it takes to close deals for his employer, whether that means using his charm, reputation, threats, or even his body. Wilson Fisk just wants Wesley to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachaboska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/gifts).



> Dedicated to my beloved Basi for her birthday. Just a shameless bit of unrepentant fluff for her Daredevil OTP, Welsey/Fisk. Unbetaed, so please let me know if you catch any egregious mistakes.

Wesley strolled into Fisk's apartment, smiling crookedly. He was always happy to see Wilson, especially after sealing such a lucrative business deal. A crash sounded from the kitchen and Wesley hastened his steps to find out what caused the noise. Fisk was standing in the doorway looking murderous, an expression on his face that usually only appeared around enemies and those who embarrassed him in front of his few loved ones.

"Sir?" Wesley inquired. He was completely confused as to what would have made Wilson so angry in his absence.

"What is that?" Fisk thundered, pointing to a red mark high up on Wesley's neck.

Wesley shrugged. "You told me to finish this deal with Mr. Han, whatever it took. It turned out he needed me to sweeten the deal... personally."

Wesley was unsure why this was an issue. He'd used his charm, his wit, and yes, even his body in the past to secure deals for his beloved friend and employer.

Fisk slammed his fist into the wall and roared, "How dare he? How dare he touch what is mine and leave marks as though he has the right to own you?"

"Sir," Wesley started placatingly. "I have always been and will always be loyal to you. I thought you would want this, in the nature of expediency and good relations since Madame Gao left the Triad in the hands of Mr. Han."

Wilson shook his head fiercely, advancing on Wesley and slowly forcing him back against the opposite wall. "Never. I would never ask you to use your body as leverage for me or anyone else."

"You? Does that mean you want me for yourself?" Wesley queried. He liked the idea of that handsome, strong man all tied up in knots over him. It would be a lie to say that Wilson hadn't starred in many of his fantasies and daydreams over the years, but he'd always thought them to be just that, fantasies. Wilson had always seemed to be straight and with the recruitment of the lovely, brilliant Vanessa as an asset, he'd assumed something would happen between the two of them.

"Only if you want me in return. I would never take something from you that wasn't willingly and enthusiastically given," Fisk replied.

"Well, that's excellent news sir," Wesley purred as he tugged Wilson against him by the lapels of his jacket. "You only ever had to ask."

Fisk groaned and surged forward to pin Wesley even more firmly against the wall, leaning down and taking his mouth in a brutal, possessive kiss. He held him there for long moments, one hand grasping Wesley's hip and the other clenched in those beautiful, dark curls while he explored his mouth, at once teasing and terribly passionate.

They parted for air, Wesley leaning more of his weight against his strong, terrifying, wonderful man than the wall while Fisk happily accepted the burden of holding his soon-to-be lover in his arms. Fisk leaned down, pressing their foreheads together so they were sharing air and whispered, "Just you and me now, Wesley. No one else. I couldn't stand it."

Wesley grinned, face lighting up with the confirmation of all his greatest desires. "You only ever had to ask," he confirmed. Whatever happened next with Daredevil and the remains of their empire, they would face it together.


End file.
